


Something

by Liana_DS



Series: Spoof [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak dikatakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Mimpi apa empat gadis manis ini semalam? Para senior titisan F4 di sekolah mendatangi mereka! Padahal gadis-gadis yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Girl’s Day ini hanyalah empat anggota baru klub _dance._

“Ada sesuatu yang harus kami katakan. Ini penting.” mulai Changmin, senior yang paling jangkung di antara keempat siswa ini, dengan ramah. Empat gadis sesak napas. Sesuatu yang penting untuk diungkapkan pria kepada wanita? Apalagi kalau bukan...

“Tolong tenangkan diri kalian dulu, jadi kalian akan siap mendengarkan kami.” Kyuhyun si ikal menambahkan, gayanya _cool_ seperti biasa. Aih, mana bisa tenang kalau kalian berempat begitu dekat dengan para gadis ini?

“Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf jika kami mengejutkan kalian. Berjanjilah untuk menerima kami, apapun yang terjadi.” Pemuda yang bermata paling lebar, Minho, maju selangkah. Wajahnya sedikit dipalingkan, malu-malu. Aduh, bukankah menggemaskan? Begitulah kalau lelaki mau bilang cinta!

Tiba-tiba, Suho, yang paling pendek di antara mereka semua, melepaskan kancing teratas seragamnya. “Inilah rahasia terbesar kami yang harus kalian ketahui.” ucapnya misterius. Empat gadis berdebar-debar ketika tiga pemuda lain ikut melepas kancing seragam mereka, satu persatu. A-apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Srak!

Empat gadis ternganga saat seragam empat senior ganteng ini melayang di udara.

 _Tank top_ merah.

Bulu-bulu burung di dada.

Rambut palsu.

Dan kedipan genit.

“Kami adalah kembaran kalian!”

Seruan dari ‘ _Korean_ F4’ ini membuat empat gadis pingsan seketika.

Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Suho cepat mengancingkan seragam mereka kembali, lalu saling ber _hi-five_. “Dengan begini, kita jadi empat sekawan paling usil!”

Sejak itu, tidak ada lagi siswi di sekolah yang menganggap empat senior ini _flower boy._

**TAMAT**

**(17/08/2014, 12.43-12.58)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from ‘Boys’ Day: Something’ in SMTOWN Seoul ‘14, see this link: http://www.soompi.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Fotor0816141933-800x450.jpg


End file.
